Kleine Teile des Ganzen
by Hugin-Munin
Summary: Estol ist faul und sein eigenes Wohl steht für ihn meist viel zu oft an vorderster Stelle. Doch wie lange kann so jemand das kommende Unheil überstehen, wenn er am Ende nicht einmal sich selbst wirklich zu kennen scheint?  Die Story setzt nach KH2 an...


Kleine Teile des Ganzen

1. Kapitel: Ein normaler Tag?

„_Was ich dann wohl tun werde?"_

„_Dann kann ich endlich wieder aus vollem Herzen lachen."_

„_Ich werde endlich helfen können!"  
>„Mein Leben wird danach wieder nur von mir bestimmt!"<br>„..."_

„Waaah!", ertönte die müde Stimme eines Jungen unter der giftgrünen Bettdecke.

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und schien sanft in das kleine Zimmer, dessen weiße Wände den ein oder andren Schmutzfleck hatten. Deutlich war auch der Staub in den beiden Holzregalen und dem Schrank daneben zu sehen, der beinahe alle Bücher bedeckte und sich einen fragen ließ, warum diese dann überhaupt dort standen, las sie anscheinend doch keiner. Jedoch erging es auch dem metallenen Schreibtisch, der zwischen beiden Regalen residierte nicht viel anders:

Vereinzelte Blätter lagen mit Büchern und Stiften kreuz und quer verstreut herum, waren teils sogar schon auf den länger nicht mehr benutzten blauen Bürostuhl gefallen, neben dem praktischerweise auch gleich ein weißer Mülleimer stand. Dieser war schon längst mit zerknülltem Papier und einigen leeren Packungen Kaugummi samt gekautem gefüllt, die das „Kunstwerk" von Knäulen zusammenhielten und es so möglich machten, diese noch eine Weile zu stapeln, wenn man wollte. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass der Papierberg noch nicht die Höhe des Tisches erreicht oder umgekippt und den rötlichen Holzboden verklebte hatte.

Gegenüber diesem Chaos stand das schwarze Bett mit einem kleinen gleichfarbigen Nachttisch, auf dem geordneter ein roter viereckiger Wecker und ein blaues dickeres Haarband lagen und dies in einer parallel Position, als würde allein diese beiden Gegenstände gegen die Unordnung im Zimmer ankämpfen.

„Estol!", hörte der Gerufene die Stimme seines Großvaters die Treppe hinaufhallen.

„Ich will schlafen...", hatte er seinen Kopf noch immer unter der Decke. „Rosch, ich schlafe noch!"

Darauf folgte eine kurze Stille, ehe Estol schwere Schritte die Stufen hinaufkommen hörte, so dass er sich langsam vom Bauch auf den Rücken legte und vom grellen Sonnenlicht geblendet langsam den Kopf nach draußen schob.

Stechend grüne Haare, die durch ihre Schulterlänge wild verteilt lagen, begleiten die müden braunen Augen in den Tag. Langsam und gähnend setzte der Grünhaarige sich auf, warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, zog dann die Beine unter der Decke an und seufzte genervt, während der blind nach dem Haarband griff und dabei den Wecker zu Boden schlug. Der Sturz der Uhr hatte zur Folge, dass ihr kleines Batterienfach aufgegangen war und der Energiespender unters Bett rollte, ein Ort, den Estol in all den Jahren nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte - war ihm zu dunkel, wie er oft meinte, wenn mal wieder etwas die „Reise dahin unternahm".

„Das kann nur ein schlechter Tag sein...", murmelte er sich kurz streckend und dann die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkend.

Im selben Augenblick trat sein Großvaters in den Raum, der die gewohnte Unordnung wie jeden Tag genervt musterte. Der früher einmal braunhaarige Mann, den jetzt nur dünnen graues Haar beschieden war, hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben dem Jungen zu sagen, dass er sein Zimmer aufräumen sollte. Denn auch wenn es der ältere Herr von 76 nur ungern zugab, so waren die Argumente seines Enkels durchaus wasserfest.

So meinte der Grünschopf einmal, dass sich das Aufräumen nicht lohnen würde, da sein Raum so schnell wieder im Schmutz versinken würde, dass es sich nicht lohne, dort überhaupt sauber zu machen, auch wenn Roschs Leitspruch gerne das Gegenteil behauptete, so auch heute.

„Wer einen starkes Herz haben will, muss auch ein ordentliches Leben führen, denn-"

„Ordnung ist das halbe Leben.", unterbrach Estol ihn genervt und blickt angewidert auf die Bekleidung seines Gegenübers.

Es handelte sich dabei lediglich um einen weißen Bademantel und Pantoffeln mit kleinen Bärenohren.

„Was ist?"

„Ah... wo findet ein Mensch so was?", deutete der Gefragte auf die Schuhe.

„Jeden Morgen dasselbe.", seufzte Rosch und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Du willst mich noch ins Grab bringen, oder?"

„Ah... also... äh...", stotterte der Junge nun beschämt.

Sein Großvater wusste nur zu gut, was diese Worte in dem Grünhaarigen auslösten, so erwischte er ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Schließlich konnte Estol schlecht sagen, dass dies seine Absicht war.

„Mach... mach dir keinen Stess, Rosch!", rang er nach passenden Worten. „Ah... es tut mir Leid!"

„Hehe!", lachte der Ältere triumphierend und riss sogleich beim Aufstehen die Decke mit sich.

Estol hatte keine Chance diese bei sich zu behalten.

„H-hey!"

„Hey...", wiederholte der Alte skeptisch schauend. „Du hast genug Kleidung, die du zum Schlafen anziehen kannst, Junge."

„Das weiß ich auch... ich fühl mich so halt wohler...", verschränkte er mit rot werdendem Gesicht die Beine vor seinem nackten Körper. „Kann ich die Decke...?"

„Pff, wo soll das noch hinführen...", seufzte er und warf das Geforderte.

„Was soll denn jetzt dieser enttäuschte Blick?", schrie Estol gereizt. „Ich bin kein Nudist!"

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Rosch nicht gerechnet, so dass er fast schon flüchend und kopfschüttelnd den Raum verließ.

„Ah...", knirschte der Junge und griff sauer nach dem Haarband, durch das er geschwind sein Haar steckte, das nun einen leicht erhöhten kurzen Zopf bildete, während sein kurzer hängender Pony das Gegenstück dazu formte. „Mal sehen... äh... aufstehen... wäre gut..."

Er wickelte die Decke wie ein Toga um sich und spazierte danach zum Schrank, den der Grünhaarige ganz gemächlich öffnete und in einen Haufen gleichaussende Kleidung starrte:

Darunter befand sich eine Ansammlung mantelähnlicher weißer Gewänder, die bis zu den Knien reichten und hinten eine Kapuze hatten. Jedoch würde er diese erst am Schluss hernehmen, so wanderte Estols Blick zu seinen schwarzen Hosen, die nach unten hin langsam weiter wurden und auf Knöchelhöhe endeten. Fast schon wie in Trance nahm er sich eine heraus und zog sie dann, gleichfarbigen Gürtel ließ er noch offen, er stopfte immer wieder sein Oberteil dort hinein, welches ebenso schwarz war und bei dem es sich eigentlich nur ein dünnen Pullover handelte. Zusammen mit dem weißen Mantel ergab dies einen weiteren Kontrast in seinem Leben.

„Hier bin ich.", betrat Estol gähnend die Küche, während er sich die zweite dunkle Socke hopsend anzog und sich auf diese Weise zum runden Holztisch begab, der bereits gedeckt war.

Die Küche war recht provisorisch eingerichtet, so befand sich neben dem Tisch und zwei Stühlen nur noch ein grüner kleiner Kühlschrank samt Waschbecken, in dessen Fach Teller und Co. Standen, in der Stube, deren Boden mit weißen Fließen belegt war.

Kritisch beäugte der Junge wie sein Großvater langsam die durchsichtige Tasse vor ihm mit heißem Kaffee befüllte. Kaum war dies überstanden seufzte der Alte wieder. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, dass der Grünhaarige sich mit Kaffee durchtränkte und anders kaum noch wach zu bekommen war, allerdings hatte er auch diese Diskussion aufgegeben und gab so nur noch Ratschläge.

„Irgendwann wirst du deswegen keine Nacht mehr durchschlafen können, weil dein Körper-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", beendete der Jüngere dieses Thema mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand. „Was ist so wichtig, dass ich am heiligen Sonntag um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen muss?"

„Es ist 15 Uhr...", merkte sein Großvater räuspernd an.

„Sag ich doch, warum werde ich so früh geweckt?", er nippte am seinen Getränk.

„Estol!"

„J-ja...?", erschrak der Genannte, da Rosch dessen Namen mit so einer Wut ausgesprochen hatte. „Was ist... was ist denn?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch, dass ich dir ursprünglich etwas an deinem Geburtstag sagen wollte, nicht wahr?", fassungslos starrte er in die Augen des verwirrten Jungen, der sich so eben einen Löffel Zucker in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Äh... ja... sicher...", log der Grünhaarige mehr schlecht als recht.

Jedoch versuchte er sich zu sammeln und erinnerte sich so langsam, dass sein Großvater vor einigen Monaten ein furchtbares Theater gemacht hatte, schließlich dann aber meinte, dass er _es_ nicht sagen könnte.

„Willst du jetzt?"

„Von Wollen kann hier keine Rede sein...", antworte er sich den Scheiß von der Stirn wischend.

Estol war überrascht, er wusste, dass sein Großvater schnell mal etwas lauter werden konnte, aber in Schwitzen brachte diesen Mann eigentlich gar nichts.

„Dann-"

„Nachher... heute Abend...", änderte er nun doch wieder schlagartig seine Meinung. „Sei pünktlich, solltest du weggehen... es lauert eine Gefahr."

Mehr sagte er nicht. Rosch stand lediglich ruckartig auf und verließ das Haus, wie Estol an der zugehenden Tür noch hören konnte.

„Äh...", blinzelnd nahm er sich langsam den Löffel aus dem Mund. „Okay..."

Irritiert sah der Grünhaarige zur Uhr. Er überlegte, wie lange er noch Zeit hatte, schließlich war es ein Hobby von ihm einfach durch die Ortschaft zu wandern, so dass er sich allmählich daran machte die schwarzen Turnschuhe anzuziehen.

Dieses Hobby hatte ihn seinen besten Freund und einige andere kennenlernen lassen. Als wäre es vom Schicksal bestimmt gewesen, waren er und Caron sich damals über den Weg gelaufen – beide stellten sofort fest, dass sie dasselbe „langweilig" Hobby teilten. Ein Fakt, der sie eine Weile einfach nur lachen ließ, bis Caron fragte, ob sie sich an- oder auslachen würden, weil sie sonst nichts zu tun hätten. Estols Antwort darauf war einfach:

„So bekommen wir unsere imaginären Sorgen in den Griff... wie... was esse ich nur morgen früh und warum liegt der tote Vogel noch immer auf der Straße?"

Eine Aussage, die für weiteres Lachen gesorgt hatte, allerdings nur bei Estol selber, da Caron seine „imaginären Sorgen" recht ernst nahm, war er doch da etwas anderer Meinung:

„Wenn ich wirklich keine Sorgen hätte, würden mir auch keine Einfallen... naja, Caron und du, Sorgenloser?"

„Estol... ich bin Wanderer, okay?"

„Wir sehen uns dann..."

„Irgendwann..."

„Muss nach Hause.", erwiderten beide unisono und gingen ihres Weges.

Dieser Tag würde nicht viel anders verlaufen, da war sich Estol sicher, er würde Caron wieder über den Weg laufen, wie jeden Tag, dann würden sie ein Weile reden und wieder nach Hause traben. Mehr wollte der Grünhaarige auch nicht. Er war zufrieden mit dem einfachen Leben, das er führte.

Die Jungen saßen auf einer roten Bank, die inmitten eines Parks stand. In der Ferne konnte man nur schwer durch das Geäst der laubfarbenden Bäume noch die Häuser erkennen, die die Kleinstadt Shining Fall – Die Welt des immerwährendes Herbstes ausmachten. An und für sich entsprach der Name nicht wirklich der Ortschaft, da außer in dem Park „Peace Woods" nirgendwo Blumen oder gar Bäume mit Blüten wuchsen, weshalb dieser ein beliebter Platz zum Spazieren oder Toben war. Selbst nachts sammelten sich dort noch viele Leute, wobei man sich manchmal fragen musste, ob sie vielleicht nur dort waren, weil man sie aus den Kneipen geworfen hatte oder ähnliches.

Jedoch war dies für Estol und Caron nicht weiter wichtig, sie besuchten den Park nur tagsüber, was in ihrem Falle hieß: Auf einer Bank sitzen, umhergehen und reden. Beiden schien irgendwie der Antrieb für mehr zu fehlen. Caron bestritt dies allerdings immer wieder aufs Neue. Gerade deshalb kleidete er sich auch gewöhnlicher als sein Freund:

Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar, das nicht einmal einen Pony erlaubte und so seine bläulichen Augen noch mehr scheinen ließ – jedenfalls behauptete er dies gerne, obwohl er wie auch an diesem Tag wieder mal eine blaue Jeans samt T-Shirt trug, die von weißen Turnschuhen begleitet wurden.

„Meine Eltern?", Estol blickte seinen Freund verwirrt an.

Eigentlich sprachen die beiden nie über _kritische_ Themen, das höchste Maß waren verhauene Schularbeiten, die allerdings nur einen kurzen Kommentar bekamen und dann wieder uninteressant wurden für die weitere Unterhaltung.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht fragen sollte... aber seit letztens wurmt es mich.", seufzte Caron, der seine Arme über die Lehne der Bank legte. „Wir hatten doch letztens dieses dumme Schulfest... weißt schon... du warst der einzige, der mit seinem Opa da angetanzt kam... dann hatte ich ja vor ein paar Tagen auch erst meinen 15., hab mich darüber an die Reaktion deines Großvaters da erinnert, als du deinen hattest... und da hat´s mich einfach gepackt: Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Woah... das ist ganz schön direkt...", erwiderte der Ältere erstaunt, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung."

„Wie...?"

„Keine Ahnung... ich weiß, dass ich ihn irgendwann einmal gefragt hatte, ist Jahre her... weiß nicht mehr, was er mir da gesagt hatte... sie hatten wohl irgendeinen Unfall."

„Wow...", Caron legte ungläubig über die Interessenlosigkeit Estols den Kopf schief an. „Kümmert dich das denn gar nicht?"

„Nee. Warum? Sollte es?"

„Ich denke schon..."

„Sie sind tot, ich kannte sie nicht, also warum jammern?"

„Da ist was dran...", stimmte er ungewollt zu. „Du hast echt Nerven."

„Was soll das denn nun schon wieder?", fragte er etwas genervt.

„Naja, dir scheint echt alles egal zu sein... du läufst hier jeden Tag lang, selbst wenn du eigentlich lernen oder so solltest... ich kann´s mir leisten, ich bin schließlich ein Genie!", lachte Caron überlegen. „Wenn du so weitermachst, enttäuscht du den alten Mann noch!"

„Pff!", gereizt stand Estol auf und ballte eine Faust. „Ich pack das so schon!"

„Muss schön sein, sich so leicht selber belügen zu können.", lachte sein Freund weiter.

„So komm ich durch´s Leben!", grinste er überzeugt von seiner Einstellung.

„Na, dann wart´ mal ab, bis dein Gebilde in sich zusammenfällt, was tust du dann?", forderte der Blonde es geradezu heraus. „Na, sag schon!"

„Selbst wenn mein Leben nur eine Lüge ist, was soll´s?", meinte er sich wieder setzend. „Ich habe sie aufgebaut, also kann ich auch ´ne neue machen oder mich der grausaaamen Wahrheit stellen!"

„Wie theatralisch wir heute wieder sind."

„Du hast angefangen, Caron!"

„Ja und? Du gehst drauf ein."

„Ah, Klappe!"

„Dir gehen schon wieder die Argumente aus, was?"

„Hab ich eben nicht gesagt, dass du die Klappe halten sollst?"

„Ich habe Recht! Muss echt blöd für dich sein, gegen einen Jüngeren zu verlieren."

„Wo verliere ich denn hier?"

„Du verlierst doch die ganze Zeit über."

„Wovon zur Hölle redest du eigentlich?"

„Ist dir das zu hoch, Moosbirne?"

„Irgendwann erschlage ich dich, wart´s ab!"

„Das will ich sehen... du und etwas tun..."

„Du wirst dich wundern, wenn du eines Morgens tot im Bett aufwachst!"

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

Die vorbeikommenden Erwachsenen und Kinder schmunzelten. Teils weil sie das Duo schon kannten, teils weil es einfach nur albern war, wie die beiden jedes Mal in einen Nonsensredeschwall gerieten.

Immer und immer wieder.

Über so viel Jahre hinweg.

Als würde ihnen dies niemals langweilig werden.

Als hätten sie sonst nichts.

Kaum war die Sonne am Untergehen verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Estol eilte nach Hause, er wusste, wie Unpünktlichkeit vergütet werden würde und das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. So hastete er durch die Menschen und drängte sich durch alle Spalten, damit er ja vor seinem Großvater am Küchentisch saß und sie endlich das verschobene Gespräch führen konnten, sofern es nicht ein weiteres Mal zu einer Unterbrechung oder einem Zögern kam.

„Puh... er ist noch nicht da...", atmete der Junge erleichtert aus und setzte sich brav an den Tisch, auf dem noch die Sachen vom „Frühstück" lagen, so dass er sich einen weiteren Löffel Zucker in den Mund steckte. „Nichts geht über übersüßte Speisen."

Er grinste zufrieden und lehnte sich mit dem Löffel in der linken Hand zurück.

_Hm, ich kenne keinen anderen Linkshänder... ah, wie komme ich denn nun auf so einen Mist? Der Zucker regt echt zum Nachdenken an... ah, wo bleibste, Rosch?_

Das Warten hatte unweigerlich dazu geführt, dass Estol langsam ins Reich der Träume fiel, obwohl er sich bemühte wach zu bleiben.

„Ah, ob ich aufstehen... und... Kaffee... nee... keine Lust...", murmelte er schlaftrunken.

Nur das Fallen lassen des Löffels ließ ihn wieder aufschrecken.

„Verdammt... bleib wach!", er schlug sich seicht gegen die Wange und streckte dann seinen Arm nach dem Löffel aus. „Ich will nicht aufstehen, los, komm her... sei ein guter Löffel und komm zu Mama... gleich hab ich dich... ah!", er Grünhaarige zog den Arm wieder an und griff nach einem Messer, das auf dem Tisch lag, es glänzte noch von der Butter. Vorsichtig fummelte er sich mit Hilfe dieses Bestecks zum anderen und all das nur, damit er nicht aufstehen musste, hätte dies sein Großvater gesehen, das wusste Estol, hätte er sich wieder etwas anhören dürfen, da aber niemand da war, ließ er sich dabei nicht stören.

„Gleich... gleich... ich bin fast dran... ah, ich brauche für hinten Augen, dann könnte ich besser sehen...", er streckte seinen Arm bereits schon soweit, dass er ein Ziehen verspürte und dennoch weigerte sich der Junge aufzustehen. „Je-"

Vor Schreck ließ der Grünhaarige das Messer fallen.

„Rosch?", der Schrei seines Erziehers war von draußen erklungen.

Nun wieder wach und gewillter sich zu bewegen, stand Estol ruckartig auf und rannte aus dem Haus.

Zunächst starrte der Junge verwirrt in den dunklen Himmel, er hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Doch dies war nicht sein eigentliches Problem:

Rosch wurde, nicht weit vom Zuhause der beiden, von dunklen Kreaturen zu Boden gerissen, die er immer wieder versuchte wegzuschlagen, jedoch waren es zu viele, so dass sie ihn langsam unter sich zu begraben schienen.

„Rosch!", rief Estol aus der Ferne und nach einer Schaufel greifend, die im Eingangsbereich des weißen Hauses stand, wusste er sich doch nicht anders zu helfen.

Schließlich war dort sonst kein Mensch, den er hätte um Hilfe bitten können.

Wütend schlug der Grünhaarige die Gestalten weg, jedoch schien das nicht weiter zu kümmern, kehrten sie doch immer wieder zurück.

„Lasst ihn los! Verdammt! Ist hier denn niemand!"

„Junge, schlag dich los und verstecke dich zu Hause!"

„Ich halte diese Idee für durchaus genial, aber ich kann dich doch nicht hier lassen!", Estol schlug ein weiteres Mal auf die Wesen ein, jedoch verbrach ihm nun die Schaufel. „Was zur...!"

Verzweifelt streckte der Junge nun die Hand nach der seines Großvaters, den er unter den Wesen kaum noch sah. Allerdings verschwand auch diese schnell unter den Schattengestalten, die sich alle um den alten Mann zu streiten schienen. Estol konnte so nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie der dunkle Haufen an seinem geliebten Großvater immer größer zu werden schien und zwischen den Lauten der Wesen ab und an der Schrei Roschs ertönte, der mit jedem Mal schwächer klang.

_Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was sind das für Viecher? Und warum habe ich so eine verdammte Angst vor ihnen?_

Er blickte einem Lurch in die gelben Augen, der Grünhaarige hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz für einen Augenblick still gestanden hätte, rang er doch nach auch kurz nach Luft. Estol wusste nicht, was es war, aber auch ohne, dass sie seinen Großvater attackierten – so war er sich sicher - hätte er eine gewisse Angst vor diesen Wesen verspürt, die ihm mehr als einen kalten Schauer fühlen ließen.

„Ist hier denn wirklich niemand! Wir brauchen HILFE!", schrie der Junge mit aller Kraft.

Plötzlich merkte der Grünhaarige, wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen wegglitt und er zu fallen begann. Fast schon wie in Trance realisierte Estol nur noch, dass er fast eine Ewigkeit lang zu fallen schien.

Er fiel und fiel.

Immer weiter und weiter.

Dennoch verspürte er keine Angst mehr, er begann sich lediglich zu fragen: Ob es für alle Ewigkeit so weiterginge. Als hätte jemand diese Gedanken vernommen, verlangsamte sich sein Fall plötzlich und Estol kam im Nichts zum Stehen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass dieser Ort wie der Meeresuntergrund war.

„Dunkel und einsam.", zitierte der Fünfzehnjährige den Auszug eines Buches. „Und doch voller wundersamer Geheimnisse."

Erneut, als hätte nur jemand auf seine Antwort gewartet, erstrahlte ein grelles Licht unter ihm, dass sich schlagartig ausbreite. Die Funken erinnerten an wegfliegende Tauben, die das Licht um ihn herum in einer Kreisform verbreiteten, so dass unter ihm in Windeseile eine Art Kirchenfenster zu sehen war. Jedoch verwundert ihn das Muster:

Es waren fünf Stücke, die sich alle in ihren Farben unterschieden. Das größte war grün und und deutete, wie die anderen auch am Rand ein Elementar an. Bei diesem war es eine grüne Feder. Die anderen gleichgroßen Stücke folgten mit einem Feuer-, Erde- Wasser- und „Uhrenmuster", die unsanft ineinander übergingen. Dennoch war der darauf abgebildete Mensch, der sich aus allen fünf zusammenstellte, ein Ganzes.

„Das bin ich...", stellte Estol verwundert fest.

Weiter bemerkte er schnell, dass er nicht nur in der Mitte dieser Plattform stand, sondern sich dort auch noch alle Stücke trafen: Dort lag zudem das Herz des Glas-Estol.

„Es gibt so viel zu tun und doch so wenig Zeit.", erklang eine Stimme, die der Junge weder als männlich noch weiblich identifizieren konnte... sie war farblos. „Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst und hab keine Angst."

Wortlos sah er sich weiter um, wusste er nicht so recht, was er sonst groß tun sollte.

„Die Kraft ruht noch immer in dir... du hast sie nur vergessen."

„Was... was für eine Kraft... wo...", Estol brach die Frage ab, obwohl es ihn nach einer Antwort drängte, wo er überhaupt war, aber irgendetwas hinderte den Jungen daran.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Du warst schon einmal hier."

„Ich glaube, ich würde mich an so einen Ort erinnern!", konnte der Grünhaarige schon langsam wieder scherzen.

„Entscheide dich."

„Wof-"

Noch bevor ein Wort hatte sprechen können, erschien plötzlich drei Altäre:

Über jedem schwebte ein Objekt: Ein Schild, ein Stab und ein Schwert. Zögerlich näherte Estol diesen und beäugte sie der Reihe nach.

„Das Schwert...", er blieb verdutzt schauend davor stehen. „Es hat so viele Kratzer..."

Die erhoffte Antwort darauf blieb aus.

„Wenn es es stimmt und ich war bereits einmal _hier_... habe ich damals das Schwert genommen?"

Wieder nur war Stille vorhanden.

„Ich sehe schon... du oder ihr... oder was auch immer... keine Hilfe für mich, ja?", seufzte er die Hände an die Hüfte stemmend. „Äh, fein, ich schätze ich nehme dann wieder das Schwert! Aaah!"

Kaum hatte er diese Wort gesprochen, zersplitterte die Plattform und wieder begann Estol zu fallen.

„Je heller dein Licht erstrahlt, desto größer werden auch die Schatten um dich herum."

Schattenlurche und größere Herzlose erschienen, während der Grünhaarige weiter fiel. Er wollte dort weg, doch konnte er sich nicht rühren und doch kamen die Wesen immer näher, als könnten sie an diesem Ort schweben, indes Estol nur zum Zusehen verdammt war.

„Hab keine Angst."

„Hab keine Angst... was soll ich hier denn sonst haben! Die fressen mich! Wo ist das Schwert?", brüllte der Junge wütend. „Lass mich raten, ich bin schon längst tot! Ich bin auf den verdammten Weg in die verdammte Hölle! Warum ich?"

Die Stimme ging nicht auf ihn ein, sie erzählte dagegen weiter.

„Denn du bist bereit die mächtigste Waffe erneut zu tragen."

„Das war ein zerkratzest Schwert, das ich nicht einmal bei mir ha-", plötzlich ertönte Estols Stimme nicht mehr, dabei sprach er noch immer, zudem er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Allem Anschein nach hatte er die Stimme verärgert, vielleicht aber sollte er auch einfach nur zuhören. Denn nun nahm alles, das Gesagte, Gefühlte und selbst das Unterbewusste wirklich wahr.

„Du wurdest wiedererwählt, das Dunkle zu bannen und _ihm_ zu helfen, die Tür zu öffnen.", hallte die Stimme unzählige Male und so dröhnend in seinen Kopf ein, dass es ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen wurde.

(Ein wenig wirr, aber keine Sorge; das gibt sich und leider sind meine Formatierungen auch nicht mehr ganz so, wie sie waren... ^^)


End file.
